FF10 BATTLE AGENST ITACHI
by Sasunaru Romance
Summary: Auron has some unknown hatred toawrd Itachi... Lets find out what... DISCONTINUED
1. Weird is it not?

How interesting… Another story…

FF10 BATTLE AGENST ITACHI!

Sasuke Uematsu: This is my first battle fic so err… oh well here goes…

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the things on here except FF10 the video game and this story…

Auron HP 2030/2030 MP 93/ 93 AP 7800

Seymour HP 1200/1200 MP 999/999 AP 2400

Yuna HP 1075/1075 MP 124/124 AP 6500

Boss: Itachi

HP: 6000/6000

MP: 450/450

AP: 12000

Itachi: MOO!

Auron: Shut up…

Itachi: MOO!

Auron: Shut up…

Itachi: MOO!

Auron: Shut up…

Itachi: MOO!

Auron: Shut up…

Itachi: MOO!

Auron: Shut up…

Itachi: M-

Auron: SHUT UP!

Itachi: Yes Mommy…

Itachi: Oh where was I… OH YEAH… KILLL!

/Itachi attacks with Sharingan Mirror Eye-Wheel…/

/Auron attacks with Power Break…/

Itachi: I SHALL PREVAIL! I SUMMON TOAST!

Auron: NOOOOOOOOO!

Itachi: OK… AND I'LL SUMMON JELLY!

AURON: NOOOOOOOOO!

Okay… How interesting it was… R&R please…


	2. Life Or Death

Ok now this is the next chappy of FF10 vs. Itachi!

On this I really have no excuse for my lack of writing ability so here goes!

Some new comer joins our disoriented group here!

Their names are Kakashi and Sasuke from Konoha Village!

Of course we know of Sasuke's descent into the dark side to kill his long lost evil bro Itachi! Well erase all that in your pathetic minds for I have anew story for your small brains to discuss, no offense to my fav. Authors who are reading this… sorry Paranoia Pistol! This was NOT directed at you! Or you FluffyKakashi! Although you newcomers to this site have unusually small brains so I cannot say anything… here's Kakashi and Sasuke's point of view!

**Mr. K and Uchiha-Kun!**

Ssauke: Are we there yet?

Kakashi: No.

Sasuke: Are we there yet?

Kakashi: No.

Sasuke: Are we there yet?

Kakashi: ………………………………………………… No.

Voice: Boo!

Sasuke & Mr. K: Aaaaaaaaaahhhh! Ronald McDonald!

Ronald McDonald: Yeeeeessssss… I've found the silver, floppy haired man! I have traveled all the way from C h I b I O r o c h I m a r u's Time Ninja's Revised! And now I will exact my revenge! Prepare to be exterminated Kakashi-San!

Kakashi: Quick Sasuke! Use your special ninjutsu!

Sasuke: Yeah! 15-ways-to-kill-Itachi-technique!

Kakashi: Imagine. In. Your. Mind. That. You're. Killing. Itachi.

Ssauke: Yessir!

Tony the Tiger: They're great!

SasukeUematsu: That was a bad cliffhanger, anyway, Reviews Pls!


	3. Kazasama!

OK now my next chappy! I dedicate this entire fic to all of my fav. Authors! And other readers if you want to be noticed that well just contact me at my email address Or a private message or in reviews mention it and I will send you a revised copy of this fic! LOL readers!

Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto or FF7 or anything but this fic so take that lawyer-san!

Sasuke: My life is horrible!

Kakashi: Oh shut your pie hole Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke/glares at Kakashi/

Paranoia Pistol/glares at author/ make it funnier!

SasukeUematsu: Oh fine! Just don't hurt me any longer/Tears/

Now will you untie me Lord Kaza?

Paranoia: Maybe… When you make it funnier!

SasukeUematsu: Oh Yevon save me!

Sephiroth: Shut up you stupid author.

SasukeUematsu: Yes Sephy-sama! I'll be quiet…

Sasuke: Untie him foolish mortal. If you untie him we get out of this fic quicker!

SasukeUematsu: Oh Sasuke that's so mean! I love my fic… does anyone else even care about me and my stupid fic!

Kakashi: No not really.

Itachi: I do!

SasukeUematsu: Thank you Itachi-sama! Now I feel loved!

Hinata: Oh Neji-kun! Where are you!

Gaara: You're not serious right? Neji and Hinata?

Itachi: Shut up Gaara!

Neji: Oh You Goth author! Save me from a unspoken death! Please?

Sasuke: Kaza! I said untie him!

Paranoia: No. Its not funny enough.

Sasuke: Flame n-

Paranoia: Since when have you cared about Seymour?

Sasuke: Oh right! Do as you please. /Walks off/

Paranoia: Mwahahahahahahahaha! Now I can make sure this fic is funny!

Itachi: Untie him now!

Paranoia: No. I like him this way.

SasukeUematsu: Asleep with a keyboard in his hands with ropes binding him.

Paranoia: Maybe I can type this fic now!

Itachi: Oh what devious things will Kaza-sama do to us now! Noooooo!

Paranoia: Kicks SasukeUematsu behind the nearest tree.

Paranoia: Now I am in control of this fic!

Paranoia: Oh bad consciences! Bad Kaga! Bad!

Kaga: Muhahahahaha!

Paranoia: As you can see Seymour Euroch AKA SasukeUematsu is no longer in control!


	4. Battle of the Consciences!

1Ok im SasukeUematsu and I have just been overthrown by a mysterious author name Paranoia Pistol SAVE ME! I have no control on how this fic goes! Its up to Itachi and Sasuke and all the rest to bring me back to power!

Disclaimer: I dun own Naruto or FFX! Dun rub it in!

P.S.: This is dedicated to Kaza (Paranoia Pistol)

Paranoia: Oh shut up. Get back behind the tree so I can continue my planning the apocalypse!

SasukeUematsu: Oh. Here's the keyboard back!

Paranoia: Thanks.

Kakashi: Frrrrreeezze! (Roll your tongue while saying that)

Paranoia: Come Kaga!

Kaga: Oh fine!

Itachi HP 4500/4500 MP 999/999

Kakashi HP 6000/6000 MP 450/450

Sasuke HP 2000/2000 MP 240/240

Boss: Kaga

HP 18000/18000 MP 2000/2000 AP 4000

/Now Itachi uses shuriken on Kaga which takes off 4000HP points. Kaga uses One thousand Potions of Pain on Itachi which brings him to 1HP. Kakashi uses Flame no Jutsu to take 10000HP from Kaga. Kaga kneels on the ground now. Kaga uses Mega-Death and all of the party except Itachi goes away because Itachi was put under Zombie status from OtPoP. And how can you die if your already dead? So now everyone but Itachi is KO'd and now Itachi uses his overdrive Apocalypse no Jutsu! It completely annihilates Kaga for it takes 20000HP./

Paranoia: No! Kaga-san! You evil nuggets! You shall pay dearly!

Naruto: Nice kitty meow-meow! Now Kaza-chan! Don't be so hurtful!

Paranoia: CHAN! Aaarrrggggh!

Boss: Paranoia Pistol

HP 140000/140000 MP 9999/9999 AP 99999/99999

/Paranoia uses mega-death and then kills them all./

Paranoia: What was that? Foolish mortals! Your existence on this pathetic excuse for a world has come to an end! Didn't guess I had an evil side huh?

SasukeUematsu: Oh Kaza I thought you were nice!

Paranoia: I am! Just my evil sides have taken over me!

SasukeUematsu: Oh I'm so sorry!

Paranoia: Really?

SasukeUematsu: Yeppers! I know what it feels like/sniffle/ but I only have one. His name is Kaumake! He switches between good and evil! He's so nice and mean! Now can't you untie me and we work together to end this chapter?

Paranoia: No. Its. Still. Not. Funny. Enough.

SasukeUematsu: 0.o Evil Ronald McDonald! I'm going crazy! $#!


	5. My Beautiful Sugar

-YAY! I. AM. BACK. No! WAIT! STOP THAT! Aaaah!

Paranoia pistol (Kaza) is now known as Novelist Pup! My fans have waited two long years for this!

**MY BEAUTIFUL SUGAR**

Novelist Pup: Get back behind the tree! I will hurt you! Stop! No-gragggh!

Maester Uchiha (SasukeUematsu now changed his User name!): I am back! I am back!

Novelist Pup: Still. Not. Funny...ENOUGH!!!!

/Kaza just cut the rope with his precious knife and tackled Maester Uchiha...soon after minutes of fighting, Maester Uchiha was defeated (again) and tied to the tree/

Novelist Pup: I am back my minions!

Sasuke, Itachi & Kakashi: We don't think so.

Sasuke: Wait! Is. That. A. Chocolate. Bar. In. Your. Hands?

Novelist Pup: Y-Yeah...erm-Sasuke stop! Aaaaah!

/Sasuke wrestled for grip of the chocolate bar. He finally was successful! He also grabbed spare rope out of thin air and tied Novelist Pup to the back of the same tree that Maester Uchiha was tied to/

Sasuke: Now you two intelligent authors can work out a way to get out of this!

/Sasuke eats the entire King size Hershey's bar in one bite, and flees with the keyboard and the rest of the computer. Sasuke sits down atop the branches of a small tree overlooking Konoha. He types in random things, and magically pulls out three more chocolate bars. He devours all three, and continues typing with a dirty grin on his face/

Sasuke uses my Computer!

Microsoft Word-FF10 Battle against Itachi Ch5, by Maester Uchiha

Abcdefghijklmnopqurstuvwxyz...

Kakashi and Itachi leaped from branch to branch, hoping to end this by stopping Sasuke's Sugar high (literally), now they saw a familiar tree overlooking Konoha, and candy wrappers thrown up into the leaves of the tree. A computer as there, in the middle of a sentence when-bam! Sasuke had knocked all of them unconscious. However, he did not know that Novelist Pup and Maester Uchiha were gaining.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, stop or I will kill you!" Sasuke screamed.

Novelist Pup HP 170000/170000 MP 40000/40000

Maester Uchiha HP 167000/167000 MP 41000/41000

-------------------------------

Boss: Sasuke

HP: 8,000,000MP: 3000/3000

AP: 45000

-------------------------------

/Sasuke uses Mega-Death on all of them. Thankfully, the two authors are immune to Death, and any other status ailments. Sasuke uses Blizzard. However, no cry of pain came from either enemy. Sasuke becomes infuriated and activates his Mangyeko Sharingan (am I spelling that right?), Novelist Pup uses Emblem of the Cosmos to deal 7,000,000 HP damage to Sasuke, however Mangekyou guards half of this. Maester Uchiha uses "Mega Dual Blades" to deal 9,500,000 damage. Mangekyou guards it, but it is too much damage for Sasuke to handle, and Sasuke is defeated/

With Sasuke beaten to a pulp (I hated to do that to him...oh wait he was the author for 30 seconds! He did it to himself! Hahahaha!), Novelist Pup and Maester Uchiha decided upon their differences, and said that it didn't matter if it was funny or not. The end wasn't funny anyhow. Kakashi and Itachi shared their first kiss and went off to get married, and the fic was controlled again.

I LOVE HAPPY ENDINGS C:

PLZ R&R I need them! Only seven so far! I'd like to thank my reviewers! Read some more of my stories!


End file.
